Mistress & her slut PART TWO
by MRS.MALF0Y
Summary: Hermione and her little sex slave Pansy are back in action. Twist at the end leading to part three! R&R


"Who gave you the right to look so stunning?, Not faaaair."

Hermione Granger twirled infront of her full-length mirror as her drop dead gorgeous reflection smirked back at her. She had just finished curling her long luscious caramel mane of hair and she flipped it to one side with careless ease. She had certainly dressed to impress, or at least give anyone who looked at her, dirty fantasies of her. Hermione had on a red lacy bra that encased her big, perfectly rounded tits that bounced with each step she took., along with a matching red thong with the string sitting between her two perfect globes of ass, and covering her already wet cover up herself, she had slipped on her uniform, obviously shrunken down so it barely covered her perfect ass and gave an excellent view of her long smooth legs, with her tight white blouse that displayed her cleavage to anyone who looked. She covered her eyes in smokey eyeshadow, bold eyeliner and a hint of blush across her cheeks as a finishing touch.

Today, Hermione was going to meet her little dirty Slytherin Slut, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione absentmindedly fondled her tits as she fantasized about Pansy naked on her knees, her face shoved between Hermione's long slender legs. Hermione sighed with a slight smile on her face as she placed her feet into her red pumps, grabbed her bag and walked off to where her slut awaited.

Pansy was incredibly horny, she could feel the heat between her legs and her cheeks turned red as she imagined what anyone would think if they ever knew, that she Pansy Parkinson, a pureblood Slytherin was the willing slut of a Mudblood. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw her mistress approach her, and Pansy let out a moan of desire. She dropped down to her knees, "H-hello mistress you look so breathtaking today". Hermione smirked down at her bitch and set her bag aside, "Kiss my feet you little slut, they're tired from walking all the way here for your pathetic ass." Pansy removed Hermione's red pumps and closed her eyes as she licked and kissed her mistress' perfectly manicured feet. Hermione sneered at Pansy, "Open your legs you slut, show mistress your wet little cunt." Pansy didn't need telling twice, she spread her pale stubby legs for her mistress and gave her a clear view of her pussy glistening with her juices. Hermione shoved her toe up Pansy's cunt, who let out a low moan, and told her to close her legs.

Hermione removed her blouse and ordered Pansy to assist her In removing her bra, Pansy eagerly snapped off her owner's bra and gasped. Hermione's huge tits bounced free, her small nipples hardening, "Like what you see bitch? Much better than your pathetic boobs aren't they?' Hermione asked while she ran her fingers over her perfect mounds. "Yes mistress your boobs are so beautiful and huge, unlike my flat ones. M-may I touch them mistress please?" Pansy begged as she took in the site of Hermione half naked, her boobs bouncing freely. Hermione simply nodded and Pansy reached out and caressed her mistress' soft perfect tits as Hermione let out a moan. Pansy moved closer and put her head down to Hermione's left tit, and started licking and gently sucking on her nipple. "Oh, you're a filthy little slut aren't you? Do you like sucking my nipples you whore?" Hermione whispered as she threw her head back and closed her eyes in satisfaction. Pansy could only nod her head as she greedily slurped away at the set of perfect breasts infront of her.

Hermione watched her slut worship her perfect tits and then violently pushed her head away and slipped her bra back on as her slut sat on the floor naked, dazed and confused, hungry for more of her mistress. "Don't worry you little whore, you can suck on my titties a little later today, I have more in store for you." Pansy looked confused as her mistress packed up and stood up to leave, "Mistress please can I service you some more?" Hermione slapped Pansy across the face "Did you not hear me the first time cunt? I told you LATER. And when I mean later, I mean you can suck on my tits all you want, while I fuck that stuck-up boyfriend of yours, Draco malfoy." And with that, Hermione walked away.

Pansy sat on the floor, a feeling of dread filling her mind as she thought of her boyfriend Draco, who had no clue about what Pansy did behind his back and how she worshipped Hermione Granger. She felt jealousy stir up at the thought of Her beautiful mistress fucking her boyfriend senseless, but to her surprise she felt her pussy tingle with anticipation, and once again Pansy stuffed her hand into her wet pussy, and closed her eyes, fantasizing about her humiliation at the thought of her mistress fucking her boyfriend.


End file.
